lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion Guard/International
The Lion Guard has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in late 2015 and 2016. English :Main article: The Lion Guard English (Audio description) The Lion Guard audio description airs on Disney Channel in the United States. Not much is known about it, other than the episodes that are described. It can be available via the SAP option on some TV's. This tactic is used for people who are blind (can't see), and have to rely on hearing instead. Although, the dub won't be archived for long since when recorded and archived on DVR, the second audio track turns into the first, and the track on live TV will easily be replaced by the soon to come Latin American Spanish dub. Episodes that have been audio described are: *Paintings and Predictions https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lP0QDpyE6CM Arabic قيادة الأسد الحارس: عودة الزئير (Qiyādaẗu al-ʾAsadi al-Ḥāris: ʾAwdaẗu al-Zaʾīr) is the Arabic dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It will premiere soon on Disney Junior via OSN in several Arabic countries. http://disneyjunior.ar.disneyme.com/the-lion-guard Bulgarian Пазител на лъвските земи: Завръщането на ревът (Pazitel na lŭvskite zemi: Zavrŭshtaneto na revŭt) is the Bulgarian dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Channel in Bulgaria. Czech Lví hlídka: Návrat mocného řevu is the Czech dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Channel on 26 March 2016 at 11:00 in the Czech Republic. http://www.csfd.cz/film/428140-lvi-hlidka-navrat-mocneho-revu/komentare/ Danish Løvernes garde is the Danish dub of The Lion Guard. It premiered on Disney Junior on 9 April 2016 at 9:00 CET in Denmark. https://www.canaldigital.dk/Tv-kanaler/Nyt-fra-kanalerne/boerne-tv/lovernes-garde/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sbg2LmKrbck Dutch De leeuwenwacht: De terugkeer van de brul is the Dutch dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Junior on 25 March 2016 in Belgium. http://disneyjunior.disney.nl/de-leeuwenwacht https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kKZW1zFT5s Finnish Leijonakaarti is the Finnish dub of The Lion Guard. It premiered on Disney Junior on 9 April 2016 at 10:00 CET in Finland. https://www.canaldigital.fi/ajankohtaista/uusi-sarja-leijonakaarti/ French La Garde du Roi lion is the French dub of The Lion Guard. It premiered on Disney Junior on 17 February 2016 in France, Luxembourg, Switzerland, and Wallonia. German Die Garde der Löwen is the German dub of The Lion Guard. It premiered on Disney Junior on 13 April 2016 at 17:00 CET in Germany. http://www.sky.de/kinder/die-garde-der-loewen-49641 Greek Η Φρουρά των Λιονταριών (I Frourá ton Liontarión) is the Greek dub of The Lion Guard. It will premiere on Disney Junior on 18 April 2016 in Greece. Hebrew משמר האריות: השאגה חוזרת is the Hebrew dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on 18 March 2016 at 16:00 Israel Time Zone on Disney Junior in Israel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPswrJWTSv8 Hindi The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar is the Hindi dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Hungarian Az Oroszlán őrség is the Hungarian dub of The Lion Guard. It will premiere on Disney Junior on 18 April 2016 at 18:30 CET in Hungary. :Dubbing director: Brigitta Dobay :Translator: Márta Zalatnay Indonesian The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar is the Indonesian dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Channel on 20 March 2016 at 10:00 AM in Indonesia. http://www.transvision.co.id/jadwalacara/epg.html http://i.imgur.com/MbhUr6v.png Italian The Lion Guard: Il Ritorno del Ruggito is the Italian dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Junior on 6 April 2016 at 17:00 CET in Italy. Japanese ライオン・ガードゆうしゃのでんせつ (Raion Gādo Yūsha no Densetsu) is the Japanese dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Channel on 16 April 2016 in Japan.http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/program/anime/lionguard.html http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/news/20160225_01.html Korean 라이온 수호대 (Laion Suhodae) is the Korean dub of The Lion Guard. It will premiere on Disney Channel on 7 May 2016 in South Korea. http://www.disney.co.kr/channel/program/index.jsp?program_seq=99 Malay Hulubalang Singa or The Lion Guard is the Malay dub of The Lion Guard. It premiered on Disney Channel on 20 March 2016 at 8:00 Malaysian Time Zone in Malaysia. http://disneychannel.disney.my/tv-schedule https://i.gyazo.com/815fa9c5634c1f413111f523407c0201.png https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VikAm7WgIa4 Mandarin (Taiwan) 小獅王守護隊：獅王再起 (Xiǎo shī wáng shǒuhù duì: Shī wáng zàiqǐ) is the Taiwanese Mandarin dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Channel on 4 April 2016 at 12:30 Taiwan Time in Taiwan. http://www.niotv.com/i_index.php?cont=day&grp_id=8&sch_id=63&way=outter https://i.gyazo.com/912af55f9728a9bc528deb49c0d51ba6.png https://i.gyazo.com/e83162a6b8077ec7bb64148fcc53ded1.png Norwegian Løvenes garde is the Norwegian dub of The Lion Guard. It premiered on Disney Junior on 9 April 2016 in Norway. http://www.tv2.no/v/1025202/ Polish Lwia straż is the Polish dub of The Lion Guard. It premiered on Disney Junior on 18 April 2016 at 18:30 CET in Poland. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6443g4gT0ow Portuguese (Brazil) A Guarda do Leão: Um Novo Rugido is the Brazilian Portuguese dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It will premiere on Disney Junior on 22 April 2016 in Brazil.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nqta_gC6M1c Portuguese (Portugal) A Guarda do Leão is the European Portuguese dub of The Lion Guard. It will premiere on Disney Junior on 18 April 2016 at 18:00 in Angola, Cape Verde, Mozambique, and Portugal. http://portaldosprogramas.com/2016/04/11/43453 Romanian Garda felină is the Romanian dub of The Lion Guard. It will premiere on Disney Junior on 18 April 2016 at 19:30 in Romania https://i.gyazo.com/a1efb614cf60d397d1caa22cdaf2c694.png http://tv.acasa.ro/program-tv-disney-junior https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z32GZJZGh9I. Russian Хранитель лев: Герои саванны (Khranitel' lev: Geroi savanny) is the Russian dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Junior on 31 December 2015 at 18:40 in Russia. It also aired on Disney Channel in Russia, gaining a 0+ rating. Spanish (Latin America) La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido is the Latin American Spanish dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It will premiere on Disney Junior on 22 April 2016 in Latin America. http://www.estereofonica.com/television/la-guardia-del-leon-un-nuevo-rugido-en-disney-channel/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuqWDKyLSh0 Spanish (Spain) La guardia del león - El regreso del rugido is the European Spanish dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Junior on 27 February 2016 at 10:30 in Spain. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vUCdhUv_jU http://www.plus.es/ficha/la-guardia-del-leon-el-regreso-del-rugido?tipo=E&id=1258842 Swedish Lejonvakten is the Swedish dub of The Lion Guard. It premiered on Disney Junior on 9 April 2016 at 3:00 CET in Sweden. http://jessicalauren.vimedbarn.se/lejonvakten/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUbiJLq_t8Y http://www.tv.nu/kanal/disney-junior Thai เดอะ ไลอ้อน การ์ด: รีเทิร์น ออฟ เดอะ รอร์ (Doe Laioen Kat: Rithoen op doe Ro) or The Lion Guard: การกลับมาของเสียงคำราม (The Lion Guard: Kanklapma khong Siang Khamram) is the Thai dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Channel on 20 March 2016 at 10:00 Thailand Time Zone and premiered on Disney Junior on 10 April 2016 at 21:00 Thailand Time Zone in Thailand. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxXdOX9xa2I http://disneyjunior.disney.co.th/tv-schedule/ https://i.gyazo.com/17c2abe63e9c19d1909b914c2bc2d4f5.png Turkish Aslan Koruyucular: Kükreme Geri Dönüyor is the Turkish dub of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. It premiered on Disney Junior on 26 March 2016, http://cizgifilmizle.co/aslan-koruyucular-1-bolum.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYjaT0FPM1k and will premiere on Disney Channel on 23 April 2016 at 17:00 EET in Turkey. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fmdf6WabkVU References Category:Series